It's raining cum halleluja!
by SexxiiCullen
Summary: Twilight and Harry potter join in this maybe one-shot! It is very sensual and should not be viewed by... anyone. You will never look at this gang the same way! Cum and join us!


A/N- Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, none of this was done in disrespect so if you are easily offended stop reading- I hope y'all enjoy!

It was a cold day in Forks, Washington. The gorgeous and amazing Bella Swan was on her way to school, when she saw the site before her. A group of breathtaking students walking to school. A pale tall boy with brown hair, a black haired green eyed boy, and a red headed girl. She instantly had sexual visions of them grinding violently against each other. She soon arrived at Forks School of Voodo and Vampires.

As she settled into her first period class, her mind constantly brought up the images of the students walking to school. She gasped as pale boy with brown hair walked into her first period class; he sat down next to her. While trying to do her work, all she could think about was him grinding against her and taking her virginity right then and there. Suddenly the boy looked at her, he smiled and said "My name's Edward, and I would like to do that to you as well.'' Bella's eyes bulged as she thought, 'Could he read my thoughts??'

He seductively smirked back at her. "I can read everyone's thoughts" he said in a sexy tone. Her eyes widened as she thought dirtier and dirtier thoughts about what she wanted to do to him. His throbbing member began to show, and Bella excused herself to the ladies room, Edward not far behind her. She fixed her hair in the mirror and he appeared behind her, locking to entrance door. He began to dry hump and violently lick her neck. They were soon completely naked, and he forced his arm, up to his elbow, into her vagina. She screamed until her voice was lost in pleasure. She came a full gallon on the floor, and he lapped it up like a puppy who hadn't seen water in a month. She then pushed him into the jizzed floor and they rolled around, she then went down on him, opening her jaw like a snake. She took in his entire lower half and he moaned loudly. She wondered how she had done such a thing, before she realized, they hadn't checked in the stalls, and a red headed girl soon stood before Bella, seductively smiling.

Bella gasped with Edwards member still in her mouth, the vibrations made him cum so fast into her mouth that she started choking on his cum. The mysterious red-headed girl took out a stick... a wand and waved it, clearing the blocked passage out of Bella's mouth. Bella immediately stood up and thanked this girl by ripping off her clothes, taking her erect and perfectly sculptured nipples into her mouth. Bella moaned in pleasure as Edward took his long hard member and dipped it into her juices and then in her butt. The red-headed girl moaned and intertwined her fingers in Bella's head, telling her to go lower. As Bella leaned down to undo this girl's pants, Edward starting to thrust into her faster and faster, while leaning over to suck on the mysterious girl's nipples. Suddenly the lock of the door blew off as Bella began to perform fantastic oral sex on the other girl. he was the black-haired, green eyed boy from before.

He starred in awe and mild satisfaction at the insane orgy going on before him. The boy politely introduced himself as Harry. They froze for a moment, before Edward confidently stood up at began to deeply kiss him. They're clothes were soon off and Edward gave Harry a rim job. At the same time Ginny waved her wand, and a 12-inch soup can thick cock grew on her lower torso. She thrusted violently into Bella while fondling her nipples. Bella screamed in pleasure, and Harry glanced at her, listening to her moans like a symphony. Ginny and Harry switched spots. Ginny began to butt fuck Edward as Harry waved his wand to grow six tongues and 12 penis'. He rotated his body in a position where all tongues could go into Bella's ass and his penis' could go into her vagina. He came into her, shooting her to the ceiling as his juices began to rain down upon everyone. Edward opened his mouth like a child in the snow, and Ginny began to use the cum as lube, rubbing her body and newly grow penis.

Bella collapsed against the ground as Harry was still spewing his cum from his long cocks. Ginny rubbing herself into it while Edward laps it up. Bella soon regained her balance completely unscathed and went up in between Ginny and Edward's sex session. With Harry's cum still raining down upon them, she fondled with Ginny's balls and reached around to tickle Edward's penis and nipples, Ginny soon made her bellybutton morph into a cock and thrusted it into Bella's behind. As Harry stopped his cum shower, he went over and spit on Edward's protruding cock and slammed it into his own butt-hole. Edward screamed in ecstasy, he was being DP'd and he loved it. He loved the feeling of cock inside of his tight asshole, of his think member inside of the beautiful man standing ahead of him. As Ginny came inside of Bella and Edward, Edward broke away to exclaim his new epiphany. Harry and Ginny asked Edward if he would like to be changed into a girl, and with Edwards permission and a flick of their wands, Edward was now Edwarda; a tight pussied, virgin and blond bimbo. Ready for fucking.


End file.
